


There is this boy

by ossaan4



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek talking to his mom, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, M/M, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Post Hale Fire, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossaan4/pseuds/ossaan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale talks to his mom about this boy he is in love with. (poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is this boy

Mama there is a boy,  
who I don’t deserve at all.  
He can be sarcastic and mean  
and he is annoying as hell  
but he cares for the ones he loves and always  
defends them with all he has.

Mama there is a boy,  
who knows all about the bad things that I’ve done.  
Yet he still comes around with a smile and some snark  
and I should hate him, with all the feeling left in my heart  
but I can’t and I won’t  
because he saved me in more ways then one.

Mama there is this boy,  
who I wish you could meet.  
Because you’d love him as much as me.  
You’d tell me to stop pinning  
and encourage me to go after him.  
I really love him, mama  
and I swear he hung the moon.  
But he could never love a killer  
He could never be in love with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to repost this poem. Feed back is welcomed :)


End file.
